L in Highschool
by ItoshiKetsu
Summary: Warning: OOCness and genders may be changed. L doesn't receive any chocolate on V-day. AWWWWW :3 long oneshot. plz review


L in High School

I watched in envy as Amane put a chocolate bar tied with a red ribbon with a small white card attach to it into Yagami-kun's locker. Why can't I ever get sweets from girls? It's so unfair; Yagami-kun's got everything. All the girls want him: Takada, Misa, Shiori…I can't name them all. Besides that, he is a strait A scholarship student. He's got everything. I just got the brains.

I walked through the hall alone, watching couples exchange chocolates and cards. Ah…chocolates, the melted cocoa melting sweetly in your mouth. It sounds so heavenly. It's not fair!

Since its Valentines Day, the school had a half day, but the students can still stay in the school after lunch. Maybe someone will put chocolate in my locker this year. Sigh…that's not going to happen.

The only chocolate I receive is from Watari and other Wammy children as gifts. I opened my locker, quickly took out my books, not wanting to look at my non-chocolate-filled locker. It's just so sad. I feel so pitiful.

I walked to my class, feeling more depressed than usual. I looked around the classroom, seeing everyone happily conversing with their friends. At the back corner of the room, I spot of teenage girl wearing a long sleeved black striped shirt with a vest over it. She had dark bloody red hair with an orange goggle over her eyes. Through those goggles, I see her eyes closed. Her arms are crossed on the table and her head is buried in her arms. In the corner of her mouth, I spy some saliva leaking out.

RIIINNNGGG!!!!!!

The girl head shoot up and her eyes opened as if it has never been closed. I can still see the drool flowing out of her mouth. Sensei walked in. "Okay, class. I'll give you 2 choices." He raised 2 fingers. "You can a free period or you can watch some lovey-dovey movie. Your choice."

"Free period!"

"No, let's watch the movie!"

"Nobody likes those movies!"

"I do!"

"You don't count."

"Free period!"

"Shut up!" Sensei yelled, "class vote, who wants to watch a movie?!"

1 hand rose up.

"Okay, free period it is then. Geez!"

The class immediately started to talk. I see that girl still sitting alone in that corner. She slid her hand in her vest pocket, and took out a PSP. I got up from my seat and walked toward her desk.

"Those are not allowed in the school." I told her.

"So?" She said without looking up, "It's V-day. I'm sure they'll let it slide."

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Why, so you can report me?"

"I'm smarter than that."

"Call me 'Matt'."

"'Matt' is a boy's name."

"It's my alias."

"You don't need an alias."

"Someday I will."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Why are you asking me so much questions?"

"'cause I'm curious."

"I've already told you enough."

"Aren't you going to ask me?"

"Fine," Matt put her PSP away in her pocket. "What's your name?"

"Lawliet, but I preferred to be called L." I replied.

"I don't blame you, why do you slouch."

"It's my secret weapon to get perfect grades."

"Yeah, right. Do you ever sleep?"

"That's a secret."

"What are your hobbies?"

"Solving mysteries, riddles, or puzzles."

"Nerd."

"You're just jealous."

"I am not!"

"Fine, fine."

At lunch…

"Why do you eat so much sweets?" Matt asked me as she looks at my lunch.

"Because they taste good." I answered simply.

"Do you have any cavities?" She asks.

"Don't know, never checked."

"Isn't that, like, against the law, or something?"

"Not that I heard of." I picked up my chocolate cupcake.

"I can't stand eating that stuff."

"Well, what do you like to eat?" I asked.

"I don't like to eat. It takes up too much time." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You have to eat something."

"I like eating potato chips, cereal preferably Frosted Flakes, and spicy stuff."

"Uh-huh. I dislike all of them."

"You wonder why."

"You got a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't come here."

"Who is he?"

"I just call them Mello, he's in that orphanage…what's it called? Oh, yeah, the Wammy House."

"Really? I know him."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I go to the orphanage after school. Basically, I live there."

"Cool."

At the end of the day…

I went to my books back inside my locker. Just as I opened it, I see it filled with candy and chocolate, all the way to the top. I carefully put my books inside without moving all the sweets. This is best Valentines Day ever. But…what if these are poisonous? Doesn't the giver leave a card to show who it's from? Whatever, I'll have Watari inspect them or something. Yummy :3 !!

At the end of the pile, I see a tiny card. In it is calligraphy of the letter 'M'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know, crappy oneshot.

'Matt' is a girls version of the boy Matt. I know, Matt and his fans are probably insulted right now. SORRY! I just came up with this story like last year so it's not in its best quality.

Itoshii Ketsu- made specially for v-day. wanna c how L would react to Halloween, since they dont celebrate it there in Japan, or Taiwan. mayB ill write a fanfic bout it. This is my longest story ever, im so proud!

Those of you who are able to read the whole story, THANK YOU.

Plz review. XD


End file.
